


What kind of moron believes in ghosts?

by Soldier_poet_king



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: #andilovehimverymuch, #bisexualthomas, #fluff, #gaycaptain, #lifewithghosts, #pride, #thecaptainisgay, #wholesome, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soldier_poet_king/pseuds/Soldier_poet_king
Summary: Disclaimer: This is my first ever attempt at writing anything, yet alone fanfic, so, uh, plz don’t judge too harshly:)Basically living with the chaotic ghosts of Button House - I do not own any characters apart from my oc Luna.
Kudos: 11





	1. I’m surrounded by idiots

**Author's Note:**

> I have loved the six idiots from the beginning of HH, and Ghosts is the most recent of my obsessions with them, so I've decided to write my own lil version of things. 
> 
> This is my first ever attempt at fanfic or whatever this is so don't have high expectations :) Please feel free to leave comments of how I can improve or if you liked it. Love all you ghosty fans :D
> 
> This is just for fun and gives me something to focus on that isn't online school - a-levels are slowly killing me. Since school is now starting up again, updates may be a lil irregular, but I'll try my best :)
> 
> Also the Captain is my baby and deserves the world - as my fav gay disaster ever, he stars a lot in this. My story. My rules. Love you all :)

"Miiiiike! She's here!"

Allison called up to her husband, who was doing god-knows-what in the name of DIY upstairs. 

"Coming!" He yelled back. She grimaced at the subsequent *thump* shortly afterwards, followed by a muffled "I'm alright!".

They had been anticipating the arrival of Allison's goddaughter for a few days, and had tried their best to turn the bomb site of a house into a more rustic 'rough around the edges' look. They had at least succeeded in making it safe - no holes in floors.

Taking a few deep breaths, she turned to the ghosts, who were huddled by the living room window watching the car pull into the driveway. 

"Right, you all remember what I've told you, correct?"

The ghosts' excited chatter fell silent and they all nodded solemnly - they were of course looking forward to a new face at Button House, but they all wished it could be under happier circumstances.

"So no distracting me while I'm talking to her, she can't see or hear you guys as far as I know. Although... no, I'm pretty sure she wasn't that close." She mumbled the last sentence worriedly under her breath, hoping that the poor girl wouldn't be even more freaked out than she needed to be.

All the ghosts nodded sincerely - even Julian - and so, satisfied with their answers, Allison hurried out of the room to the front door. She was quickly joined by Mike as he came down the stairs and they opened the front door together.

Before them stood a young girl with cascading brown hair that framed her shy eyes and nervous expression. Her hands were clasped in front of her as she looked at her godparents. Her new guardians.

"Luna!" Allison cried, engulfing the girl in a tight hug. Mike stood watching as the two girls started crying.

"Oh, I'm so so sorry Luna, I really am." Allison managed out between sobs. "I will miss them too, so much."

"It's ok Ali," Luna spoke for the first time, her eyeliner running, "I'm just so glad I have you guys. There's no one else." Her voice cracked on the last syllable, and they stood there for a while hugging one another, overwhelmed with grief.

Mike let them stay like that for a few more minutes; he didn't know the whole story of course, only as much as Allison could manage to tell him without bursting into tears and her words becoming unintelligible. He also knew better than to press for details.

He knew that Luna's parents had recently died in a freak car crash, and that Luna was in the car too, but survived with only minor injuries. This they had found out a few days ago with an emotional phone call from the hospital. Allison was distraught at the loss, but was also heartbroken for Luna; she immediately offered to take her in. 

Allison was Luna's only living family, as Allison had been named godmother at Luna's birth. The two were very close, and Luna saw Allison as more of a big sister, despite not being blood related.

He felt incredibly sorry for the young girl, and offered a sympathetic smile as he motioned for them to come inside, out of the cold, while he brought her bags in from the taxi. He looked up at the dark clouds worriedly as he made his way towards the taxi.

"Thanks, Mike" Allison said over her shoulder, as she showed Luna inside to the living room.

The ghosts hurried away from the door frame where they had been trying to get a look at the newcomer, allowing them to enter the room without going through them.

Allison internally sighed in relief - Luna hadn't reacted at all to the group of spirits that were staring curiously - and very obviously - so she assumed she couldn't see them. At least that was one less thing to explain.

Allison and Luna sat down together on the sofa in front of the fireplace, and cuddled up together for comfort.  
"Here" Allison offered a blanket, which Luna gratefully accepted and wrapped tightly around herself.  
"Stay here and get warm" she said after a while, "I'm just going to go and help Mike with the bags, we'll show you to your room as soon as you'd like - your bags will be there."

"Thanks, Ali, you're so kind" Luna sniffled, smiling up at Allison through tear-soaked lashes. Allison smiled warmly at the nickname; Luna had used it since she first learnt to speak, as 'Allison' was simply too long of a name for an impatient toddler to bother with. She had never outgrown it, and Allison would only ever let her use it.

Casting a warning look at the ghosts, she hurried to help Mike before the threatening storm clouds unleashed the forecasted rain.

"Oh, isn't she pretty!" Kitty exclaimed, beaming at Luna's huddled figure - she had adopted the foetal position and had fallen into an exhausted, but seemingly troubled, slumber. Her eyebrows were knit together and her lips pressed into a frown.

"Let's leave her be, guys," Pat suggested, "she's clearly been through a lot, and although she can't seem to hear or see us, I think we owe her and Allison some peace."

"Quite" the Captain agreed, "we all heard what she told Mike about the situation, and frankly I don't blame them at all for needing time. The young Luna deserves our every respect."

"Didn't Allison say she was going to put the second season of F.R.I.E.N.D.S on for us?" Thomas interjected suddenly.

"Ah, yes!" The rest of the ghosts remembered, and made their way to get her.

A few minutes later, and they were all huddled together on the sofa upstairs in their 'movie room'. The theme tune began, and Allison returned downstairs.

———/———/———

In the kitchen, Mike and Allison stood opposite sides of the table; Mike leaning against the counter, and Allison pacing near the door.   
"Have they been behaving themselves?" Mike enquired, with a discreet look around the room, slightly towards the ceiling - Allison always found this quite amusing, and never got round to telling him they weren't actually floating spirits.

"Surprisingly, yes. They're upstairs watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S."

"Oh, wow." Mike said, chuckling. Everything he learnt about the ghosts seemed to make him more confused, so he'd basically stopped asking questions. They still slightly weirded him out anyway.   
"How is Luna doing?" He asked, a concerned expression on his face. Mike had met her a few times before at house parties and such, and both he and Allison were there as support when she came out to her parents.   
He remembered the tears of happiness when her parents had hugged her and assured her that they loved her no matter what. The very next day they had presented her with a 5ft by 3ft bisexual pride flag, and he watched as Luna's face lit up with a smile that could reach the stars.  
The peace and happiness everyone felt that day was unlike anything Mike had ever experienced before, and he was so glad to be part of the family. They were all too happy to have him.

"She will be ok, she's strong. But it'll be some time yet, we can't possibly expect her to get over her parents' deaths in a week. Heavens' sake, I'm not over it." She finished, her chin trembling.

Mike walked across the kitchen to where Allison stood, her shoulders drooping, and embraced her tightly. Stroking her hair, he said softly "You've done the best and kindest thing you could, babe, you have taken her in and you have been there for her. That's what she needs, and it's what you've provided." He felt her grip him tighter in the hug as he spoke, and placed a gentle kiss on top of her head.  
"Come on, let's show Luna up to her room - it's getting late" he added gently, glancing at the grandfather clock out in the hallway. It was only nine o'clock, but it felt like it was midnight.

"Yes, good idea." Allison acknowledged, rubbing her eyes as Mike let her go. They smiled warmly at each other, and crossed the hallway to the living room.

———/———/———

Luna was awake now, and sat curled up in the corner of the sofa nearest the fireplace. She was scrolling absentmindedly through her phone on some form of social media, trying her hardest to avoid reality. Trying her hardest to avoid the endless stream of 'condolences' messages that, although well meaning, made her feel so much worse. They reminded her that it was real. She looked up as the pair came closer.

"Hey Luna," Allison began, "we're calling it a night now, so we thought we'd show you up to your room. Do you want anything to eat beforehand? We have some-"

"No, it's ok, I ate before I got here - thanks though." Luna interrupted. "I am pretty tired though, so I don't mind an early night."

She got up and followed them up to the second floor, making a mental note to look around properly the next day. "This house is amazing" she admitted as they ascended, even liking the way the oak stairs creaked underfoot. Alison smiled, she knew Luna loved all things rustic and vintage.

"Yes it is, I mean, if you ignore the broken bits." Allison joked.  
"What, all of them?" Mike retorted with a cheeky smile over his shoulder as he led the way up. Both girls giggled at this, and reached the second floor with lighter hearts.

As they walked down the hallway to what Allison had referred to as the 'East Wing' of the house, Luna thought she could hear a TV on somewhere.   
Her suspicions were confirmed as they walked past a room on their left, in which a TV appeared to be playing... F.R.I.E.N.D.S? Well, that was strange. The room was strange too, but she couldn't figure out why. Was it the TV being so close to the furniture? Or was it the furniture?   
Yes... why was there so much? There were 2 armchairs and a sofa, all centred around the TV. Surely Mike and Allison only needed seats for the two of them?

"Huh, I didn't know you guys liked F.R.I.E.N.D.S." She commented as they passed by, turning to Allison, an eyebrow raised in accusation.

"Um... yes..er.. we do, don't we Mike?" Allison lied, side-eyeing Mike, who immediately understood. They had been given the box set as a present a while back, but neither had really found the time to get through more than half a disc.  
"Yes, great show," he concurred, "my favourite is Moss."  
"Ross."  
"Oh yes, Ross, same thing." He quickly corrected.

"Mmhmm" Luna hummed, narrowing her eyes, but letting it slide. Maybe they just forgot to turn the TV off and it started playing it? That makes sense. As for the furniture... maybe they just stored stuff in there?

They arrived at what was now Luna's door, and they showed her in. It had a window overlooking part of the garden, and she was sure the view would be a lot better in the morning when it wasn't pitch-black outside.   
The rest of the room was fairly plain, with white walls and pine floorboards; a queen sized bed was up against the wall facing the window, and at the foot of the bed was a beautiful red ochre rug that matched the burgundy blanket and pillows on the bed. Her bags lay neatly to one side.

"It's wonderful, thank you." Luna said sincerely, turning to hug them both good night.

"It's nothing, really, I hope you get a good night's sleep." Allison replied.

"And if you need anything, Allison and I are in the room two doors down at the other end." Mike added, patting her affectionately on the shoulder as they exited the room, shutting the door gently behind them.

Luna sighed tiredly as she made her way over to the bed and threw herself onto the covers. Not bothering to get changed into her pyjamas or unpack anything, she closed her eyes.

———/———/———

Walking back to their room, Allison told Mike to go ahead while she went to turn off the TV. She entered the movie room, only to see that the disc had since finished and the ghosts were arguing amongst themselves about which character they each represented.

"I'm clearly Chandler!" the Captain remarked "it's dry wit, but it's there."  
"Nah, you're Ross." Julian countered, smirking at the aghast look on the Captain's face.

"Thomas is Ross, obviously!" Kitty stated, earning mumbles of agreement from the others. "And Lady Button is Monica. Oh! And I'm Phoebe!" More agreement at that.

"Um, hey guys, it's getting late now, so it's probably time to-"

"Allison! Would you mind pointing out to Captain that he is more Ross than Chandler, and that I am undisputedly Joey?" Julian cut across her.

The ghosts all started talking at once at this, and it quickly escalated to a shouting match.

'Good god, just kill me now, I'm surrounded by immature idiots' she groaned internally, rolling her eyes at her friends' obsession for claims over fictional characters.   
Really guys?

"Right, shhh, please just, shhhhhh" Allison insisted tiredly, feeling more like an exasperated parent by the second. "Just call it a night, ok? Discuss this all in the morning if it's this pressing of a matter."

The ghosts reluctantly agreed, and disappeared through various walls on their way to their own rooms whilst Allison turned off the TV and put the discs away, placing the box set in the DVD cabinet under the television stand.

Satisfied that everything was in order and that everyone had gone to bed, she dragged herself to her room, her eyelids heavy.


	2. Why is it always me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m really bad at summaries, so... enjoy? (Also slight warning for descriptions of a vivid nightmare? I don’t know what counts as warning-worthy)

The Captain was woken from his ghostly slumber by the strangest and most disturbing sounds he had heard in a while. At this ungodly hour?? 

Muffled wails and cries, the sounds of which filtered through the walls, appeared to come from the room next to him. The Captain sat bolt upright. Luna's room.

He hesitated before going through the shared wall - an officer and a gentleman cannot simply go unannounced into a young girl's quarters. It is unseemly.

But his mind was made by the sudden scream that jolted him out of his indecision. This was urgent. She could be in trouble.

Arriving in her room, he rushed to her bedside before he realised what was happening.

Luna was still asleep, but was thrashing and crying in obvious distress, her limbs tangling in the duvet and blanket as she frantically kicked out.

He suddenly became horrifyingly aware that he could do nothing to help her, to wake her up, or to drag her out of the nightmare. A wave of panic swept over him as he looked about, distraught at his uselessness.

But aha! Not entirely... Luckily though, his plan didn't need him to go far.   
In fact, the plan came to him.  
Before he even stepped out into the corridor, Thomas and Julian had arrived in the room, as theirs were next to and one door down from hers, respectively.  
They both wore a worried expression, and glanced at the Captain for instruction - a habit they'd never admit to, but one they knew they'd be lost without.

"She's having a nightmare. And a bally awful one, at that!" the Captain surmised hurriedly. "Julian, can you wake her up?"

At this moment, Kitty entered the room, having heard the commotion from her room down the corridor. Her face morphed into one of shock and concern. Luna had stopped her thrashing, but it was replaced by sporadic episodes of wails and whimpers. All while still deeply trapped in unconsciousness.

"Why is it always me?" Julian complained, but set about looking around the room for objects to make loud noises with nonetheless.

"Good man" the Captain observed, choosing to ignore his whining.

"Oh goodness!" Kitty exclaimed, not content with standing there uselessly, "I'm going to fetch Allison!"

"Yes, thank you, Kitty - do hurry." The Captain instructed, clutching his swagger stick to his body.  
As Kitty left the room, he glanced up and caught Thomas' eye. They shared a quick but knowing glance. The Captain quickly averted his gaze, choosing instead to encourage Julian as he summoned the strength to push a glass of water off the table.

Thomas looked down at his feet as he remembered the last time he had seen a situation like this one.  
He sighed despairingly - at least he had been able to wake the other ghost up from their night terrors. It seemed PTSD affected soldiers even after death.

The Captain hadn't had any for a few years now, but when he used to, Thomas was always there to bring him back to reality and reassure him: no guns, no bombs, no threat - just bad poetry from a well meaning poet. The Captain never had let Thomas know how much he appreciated it, but he assumed the young Regent knew.

The two had become closer because of this, and a respect and understanding had formed between the startlingly different men. They both agreed, however, to keep it just between the two of them.

Dragged out of his thoughts by the sound of frantic footfalls, Thomas glanced up to see Allison rush into the room and to Luna's bedside - nearly going through Julian in her haste.

"Hey, Luna, hey, wake up." She said, softly at first, but louder once Luna didn't seem to respond. "Please, come on - it's ok, you're having a bad dream, wake up, sweetheart."

The ghosts all stepped back to allow Allison to take full control, Kitty couldn't bare to stay, so Thomas left with her to make sure she was ok. The Captain and Julian stood to the side, concerned but unsure if they should stay or not.

"Luna, come on, Luna, wa-" she was cut off by Luna's eyes flying open and her letting out a startled yelp, nearly falling off the other side of the bed in the process.

She stared, her eyes wide and dark with fright, at Allison's silhouette. Realising where she was, and who she was with, Luna relaxed a little.

"Hey, you were having one hell of a bad dream, sweetheart" Allison said softly, smoothing Luna's hair as she brought her into her arms. She felt Luna's shoulders shudder as sobs racked her body.

"It was so... so real" she choked.

"I know, Luna, but you're here, and you're safe." She soothed.

"But they're not!" Luna cried, burying her face into Allisons pyjamas as fresh tears fell.

Allison realised she had no words to comfort her at this, so instead she chose to stay silent, stroking her hair and holding her tightly.

Allison nodded at the two remaining ghosts, signalling for them to leave. They did so, and Allison smiled reassuringly at the Captain when Julian left, a sympathetic understanding in her eyes. He nodded curtly, and then went through to his room. She supposed the Captain must have known what Luna was going through to some extent. She often felt sorry for him but knew that he was a strong man (at least he tried his very best to appear that way) and would refuse to open up about his emotions, so she never asked - only respected his boundaries.

"Can... can you stay with... with me tonight, Ali?" Luna mumbled tearfully, bringing Allison back to the present.

"Yes of course, sweetheart." 

———/———/———

The next morning came quickly, with no other disturbances. Luna was very grateful for this, she hadn't gotten much sleep that week at all. Allison had left a few minutes earlier to help Mike with breakfast and then get started on some DIY that needed doing.

Allison had been very sorry that she couldn't spend more time with Luna, but Mike couldn't be trusted alone with a hammer, so they did all DIY together. And a lot of DIY needed doing.

Getting changed into some fresh clothes, she glanced around the room - now lit by the gentle morning sun. She had been given permission to decorate the room however she saw fit; it was officially her room now, and she intended for it to become a jungle straight away.

Along with all her bags, several crates of her indoor plants had been brought in a separate taxi. Only the best for her babies.  
She looked around in delight - the room was perfectly lit, and so she set about placing her 30 or so plants around the room.

Unbeknownst to her, Kitty, Mary and Thomas were watching intently. They were taken by her devotion to these plants, and Thomas delighted in the way the sunlight seemed to dance off of the emerald green...  
Quite a few were stunningly tropical, the like of which none of them had ever seen before, and so Mary went around giving educated guesses to Kitty on what they could be. She seemed to know quite a lot about botany, and Kitty delighted in the new information.

A few minutes later, Luna stood back by the doorway to look at her placements. Satisfied, she disappeared out of the room.

"Oh, let's go with her! Friends stick together!" Kitty exclaimed happily.

"Kitty, she can't even see us, yet alone- ah, she's gone." Thomas sighed, but followed her downstairs.

"I'll just stays heres and watch these beautifuls plants" Mary said quietly, but mostly to herself as she went round each one in turn, saddened that she couldn't reach out to touch the leaves. She also admired the pots of each - some were hand painted with mountain scenes, others with colourful patterns. Each one unique.

Downstairs, Thomas and Kitty had rejoined the main group, and stood to the side listening with interest.

"Yes of course, do whatever you like! All yours! We're here to help if you need us." Mike said encouragingly, smiling at Luna as he and Allison made their way outside to paint the door and window frames before it rained again.

"Awesome, thanks!" Luna shouted after them, before turning and leaping up the stairs. Intrigued, the ghosts all followed - all aside from Robin, who had gone outside earlier and was still out there somewhere, and Humphrey who, as usual, was god-knows where. Pat had also gone out with Allison to try and help, despite not having a physical form.

The Captain, Julian, Fanny, Kitty and Thomas all followed Luna back to her room.  
As they entered, they were greeted with the soft but lively tone of some kind of acoustic folk music playing - a backdrop to Luna trying her best to put up fairy lights all around the room.   
The Captain looked up fondly at the lights, smiling at the magical atmosphere they created.

It was an entertaining sight, but seemingly not for Julian, who instead chose to go and see if Allison would let him play golf on her smartphone again.

Once the lights were in place, the room suddenly had a cosy warmth to it, and Mary especially loved the way the plants' leaves shone and glittered in the soft light.  
Thomas glanced approvingly at the large, albeit haphazard, stacks of books on the floor around the room - the shelves having been dominated by foliage.

One item, however, sparked all of their interest.  
A cream and white instrument of some kind stood upright on a stand in a corner by the window. It had a curved body, the top of which curved sharply upwards into two 'horns', as Mary described it. It was relatively flat, and had 6 strings that ran along its whole length.

"Ah, I see you've got your electric guitar out already? I knew you were still a cool kid." Allison joked as she passed by the room, her arms full of various tools.

"You're just lucky I haven't set up the amp yet!" Luna yelled back, a smile playing on her face.

The ghosts looked at each other, recognising the name of it.   
They had heard one of these before, when Allison and Mike had that... surprise party. They remembered the night with differing amounts of fondness. The least of which was, of course, Fanny.

"No, nO, NO!" She began, her voice incredulous, "I will not stand for that... bEaStLY thing in my house! We will be kept up all day and night! Remember what those blasted things sound like??"

"Now, now, Fanny. I'm sure young Luna is not quite like... those people" the Captain tried to reason.   
The object had actually piqued his interest more than he cared to admit, and he wondered what it sounded like without people shouting and singing over the top of it. Plus, last time he wasn't exactly part of the party - though he felt he had changed since then, and was more open to new experiences. Within reason.

Unconvinced, Fanny continued to watch in disdain as Luna picked up a big black box and started trying to organise the tangles of wires, or 'worms' as Mary called them.

The rest of the day was spent with Luna moving the rest of her things into her room, and putting her clothes away in the wardrobe and drawers. 

The ghosts eventually all left her to it, they had food club at 1700 hours, and the Captain insisted they should be punctual.

Luna, after a few hours, stood back in triumph. The room now looked more like home. And although it hurt to be reminded, she knew that having her room as she remembered it would help her heal.  
She needed the comfort.


	3. Question time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love the Captain dearly and, as my comfort character, I’ve decided to give him a chance to be a bit of a father figure :’)

Allison and Mike stepped back from their work, smiling tiredly at each other. They had managed to paint the outdoor frames of all the first floor windows, and it had all gone without a hitch - aside from realising they had nowhere near enough paint for the rest of the upstairs windows, nor the door frames. Mike made a mental note to go out and get some more the following weekend.

Allison glanced at her watch - it was 6pm already! The sun was getting lower in sky by the minute so they started bringing their tools in. She also realised that Luna had spent almost the whole day alone. Again.

She felt terrible, but Luna had never complained, and she seemed quite content on her own. Despite this, she was determined to spend some quality time over dinner this evening, she didn't want Luna becoming too trapped in her own thoughts. She would always deny it, but Luna liked company too.

——/——/——

"Ugh, why is this... oof" Luna caught herself just as the chair was about to topple. She looked from the frame in her hand to the hook on the picture rail and sighed. Curse being 5'2''.

The rest of the ghosts had gone to entertain themselves elsewhere but the Captain and Pat had stayed.   
Pat was simply interested in what she was doing and desperate to talk to her, to welcome her, but he knew it was futile. Not even Allison had accepted his offer of a tour, and he longed to share his love and knowledge of the house. Of course, the other ghosts didn't care - they either already knew or had an eternity to find out.

The Captain was also interested, but less in what she was doing and more in her. He was usually quite good at reading people, at seeing through them and figuring them out. Although it didn't take a genius in the case of someone like Julian.  
She gave off the kind of vibe that spoke of confidence, but whether it was real or not he couldn't tell. He raised his eyebrows as she repeatedly tried using the same chair that she was well aware wouldn't be high enough to reach. She was intelligent and determined, though he noted with amusement that she indeed had the childlike stubbornness of a teen.

Pat spun around to face him, "I'm going to get Allison, she's going to hurt herself soon. That chair isn't sturdy."  
He hurried out of the room before the Captain could react or process his words.   
It was a few seconds after Pat had gone that he realised.   
Ah.  
"Patrick! Patrick!" He fell silent, knowing it was a bit too late for him to intervene.   
Well, let's hope she's busy with something else. 

He looked out the room into the hallway, but saw no one. Another 'oof' followed by a soft thud brought him to attention. He sighed heavily at Luna, now on the floor. He would've been worried if there hadn't been a huge pile of blankets and pillows to break her fall. He caught himself in his line of thought - worried? I mean sure, he, as a Captain, had a duty to look out for his fellow soldiers, but he couldn't help but feel a little proud as the young girl picked herself up, dusted herself off, and tried again.  
Proud?? Ok now he was really getting ahead of himself. He hardly knew her. He had never desired children, and he didn't regret not having any - it simply wasn't his style.

Footsteps made him turn to the doorway just as Allison came in, Pat on her heels.

"Hey, Luna! I heard you needed some help with those pictures?" She glanced around at the room, "Wow you've done a great job so far, I see you're no less of a plant hoarder."

"Yes, well you know me, uh..." Luna tried to reply, but something wasn't quite making sense. She got off the chair she was on, still holding the picture frame as she faced Allison. Looking across the room at her, Luna furrowed her brow in confusion, "How did you know I needed help?"

Allison's eyes widened as she realised the position she was in.   
"Um... err..." She knew Luna couldn't see the ghosts, or hear them, and she had no idea how she would take it if she tried to explain. She wanted Luna to feel safe here, and that meant not acting like a crazy person who can hear voices and see the dead.

Pat looked stricken, and the Captain was aware that Allison was stumbling uselessly over her words as she tried to think of a reasonable answer. Clearing his throat, he decided to step in.

"She fell off the chair a few minutes ago, you heard it and came to help." He clasped his swagger stick under his arm, feeling proud he could save the situation. She subtly mouthed her thanks as Luna was distracted putting the picture frame down.

"Well, I... heard a thump. Yes, and it sounded like you fell. Did you? Are you alright?" Allison said. Luna smiled - still a little unsure of her godmother's somewhat rushed explanation.   
"From downstairs? You heard that from downstairs?"   
Allison nodded, sneaking a panicked glance at the Captain, who maintained a poker face. "Yep" she replied, a little too quickly as Luna narrowed her eyes slightly - but she shrugged it off and gestured to the chair.  
"Have anything taller I can use to stand on?"  
She thought for a moment, "I have a Mike."   
Luna chuckled as Allison went to fetch him, and she glanced around the room once she left - she could've sworn Ali had looked at the same spot more than once, and it was no where near a window or anything, so what was she looking at?

Oh well, stranger things had happened.   
She was convinced she had retained some sort of concussion from the car crash. It wasn't anything serious, but just little things that she had started seeing. Things that - of course - were just in her head, but they had unsettled her nonetheless. She had been almost certain that she had walked past Mike's laptop that was open on Google and seen the keys of the keyboard being pressed... by thin air? Maybe it was just a trick of the light, although she had heard the click of the keys - her brain couldn't make that up, could it?

——/——/——

"Thanks Mike, this is delicious" Luna said wholeheartedly, as she tucked into the delicious meal he had lovingly prepared. "I never knew you loved cooking so much."  
"And that it's actually good" Allison added, a cheeky smile on her face.  
"Oi you, I'm a kitchen wizard," Mike proudly stated, "and I'm glad you guys like it."

They finished their dinner together, chatting happily and enjoying each other's company. Luna, however, had questions she was keen to pose to them.  
"I was wondering if I could ask you guys something?"   
"Of course, fire away"   
"Do you guys believe in ghosts?"

The question took them both off guard a bit, and Allison nearly spat out her drink. They glanced at each other quickly, unsure of how to answer.  
Mike saw Allison's panic and answered for her, "No, no, we're skeptics I'm afraid. No ghosts in here."  
Allison sighed, resisting the urge to facepalm. She loved Mike, but oh god could he be an idiot sometimes.  
"What do you mean?" Luna pressed further, "what do you mean... 'in here'? Oooh is this place haunted?" Luna said in a mock-spooky voice.  
"What? No! Um, of course not, if there are, I can't see them." Mike said hastily.  
"No, he can't." Allison glared at Mike across the table, "Anyway how was the rest of your day? Sorry we're so distant at the moment, there's just a lot of work that needs doing around here."

Luna was not satisfied by their answers, if they could even be called that.  
She had meant it all as a joke, but now she was starting to second guess herself. No. She was definitely just seeing things, it was all in her head. Maybe they were deliberately screwing with her. They liked banter and jokes as much as she did, it wasn't beneath them.  
"Um, yeah, I've just been getting myself organised really, I don't mind it - don't worry I can handle myself, and I like how peaceful it is round here."  
Allison had to hold in a snort of laugher at that.   
Peaceful. Bless her soul, Luna was lucky she couldn't see or hear what she could - she'd never have use of the word 'peaceful' ever again.

——/——/——

The next day, Luna awoke with the realisation that she had actually slept. She felt rested. What's the catch? she thought as she made her way downstairs. She could hear that both Mike and Allison were already up, as usual.

Today though, she had something she wanted to do. And she was determined to do it. She just needed a lift.

"Hey, erm, Ali?" She approached Allison, suddenly nervous of having to ask something of her.  
"Yes, Luna, what can I do for you? Sleep well?" She asked, noticing with relief how the bags under Luna's eyes had significantly reduced.  
"Yes thank you, I slept great. I just wanted to ask... are there any horse riding schools around here?"

Allison was a little surprised at this, "You ride?"  
"No, but, err, I'd like to try - just once. It's a bucket list thing." The look on Allison's face encouraged her to elaborate.   
"My mum and I always said we'd love to go riding together, it's the last thing we talked about doing together, and now that she's... she's..." Luna had to stop to take a breath and force down the tears that threatened to spill.  
"...anyway, she said I should always try new things and well, I just want to be able to say that I've done it. Like we said we would. Only, it'll be just me of course."

Allison smiled softly in sympathy, "yes of course, I'll go with you if you want?" Luna nodded enthusiastically.   
"There's a riding centre literally about 10 minutes down the road, I know cuz I have given up driving around the poo that seems to be on every road."

Luna giggled lightly, and Allison handed her some toast, "You'll need your energy, I've only ever ridden a horse once and I remember aching for like a week after." She looked over at Mike, who was eating his toast across the table and scrolling mindlessly though his phone.  
"You ok with holding down the fort while we're out?"   
"Hmm? Oh yeah, yeah, you guys have fun. See you in a bit. Oh, and babe?" He called out after Luna had gone to wait by the car outside, "you sure the guys will, you know, behave?"  
"Yes, well, there's not much they can do to be honest," she reassured him, "plus, you've been alone with them countless times before and you've been fine. Just don't set the kitchen on fire."  
"Excuse me, I'm a downright chef, I know how to command a kitchen." He said, giving Allison a warm hug before seeing her out the door.  
He watched them drive out the gate, waving as he did so.   
When they were out of sight, he excitedly turned to go back to the kitchen and don his apron.  
Time for spaghetti and meatballs.


	4. Ride or die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, I do horse riding but haven't done it for about a year now (cuz of covid), and had only been doing it for just over a year anyway. Basically, I have tried to be as accurate as I can, but of course I'm not exactly a seasoned equestrian. It was just a thing I did for fun and its quite therapeutic, especially for anxiety cuz horses are awesome :D  
> Also, I am writing obviously about Luna and not myself, so I just want to be clear that I love horses a lot - that has not and will not change (yes, even with quite a few falls under my belt).  
> I've put pictures of the horses in as an optional reference :)  
> And sorry this chapter is a lil shorter than usual.
> 
> Horsey terminology:  
> \- Piebald = black and white  
> \- Mare = a female horse  
> \- Cob = a stocky breed of horse (often considered learner horses but they're fab at everything)  
> \- Feathers = not actual feathers! They're just the name of the longer fur at the top of the horses hooves on their legs, kinda like a fluffy skirt for each foot (you can see them in the picture)  
> \- A hack = a trail ride into the woods  
> \- bridleway = trail for horses & pedestrians

———————

"Hold the reins in your hand like this: thumb on top, little finger underneath." The trainer said while demonstrating the technique, sounding enthusiastic despite having gone through these instructions at least 5 times before.  
Luna simply couldn't believe that she had to communicate to this half a ton beast through seemly quite flimsy leather strips.  
"No, don't ball up your fist, the contact needs to be close but you need to keep your hands soft." The trainer corrected.  
Soft hands?? What??  
"Oh, and keep a straight line from the horse's mouth to your hands and to your elbows - contact is key."

Luna looked down at the coach, Isabelle, with confusion. She realised Luna wouldn't know what she meant, so she simply explained, "don't pull too hard, you'll hurt her, but don't worry too much - just keep hold of the reins whatever happens. She's a good girl though, and she's good with learners."

Allison was mounted too; she looked as confused as Luna, but at least she looked a little more confident. Her horse was grey, with beautiful white dapples running down its body. Luna was upon a piebald cob with long, white feathers on its legs. Both were stunning. Both are also rather high off the ground, thought Luna as she anxiously looked to Allison for reassurance.

They had been allocated their mounts when they arrived; they had come for a hack and, as beginners, had to first learn how to actually control a horse. Well, kind of. Luna felt about as sure of herself as a pilot at the bottom of the ocean.

Allison gave Luna an excited smile, and put her reins into one hand to pat her horse on the neck and smooth its mane. Luna copied; she wasn't prepared for how lovely and soft the horse's fur was. She smiled as the horse craned its neck to look at her. "You're amazing, aren't you." She said as she pet its nose, and the mare gave a contented sigh. She felt a little less nervous now.

"Now, of course, the horses will be following in a line after me, and my fellow coach, Ariel, will bring up the rear, so it's kind of like follow the leader. We won't be going any faster than a walk. The horses have done this a million times before, so they know where to go and what not to do. Just make sure you sit up straight, keep your heels down, and keep your head up with your eyes forward." Isabelle concluded her briefing, and nodded at Ariel to mount. Their horses were considerably bigger, making Luna's suddenly seem rather small. She took a deep breath to calm herself as the lead horse stepped forward out of the arena and onto the neighbouring bridleway.

Luna took a deep breath, clutching the reins in her hands. They were off.

——/——/——

"Ouchhh," groaned Mike, frustrated at what seemed to be the hundredth time he'd burnt himself already, "why does this have to be so...DIFFICULT!?" the ghosts looked up from the living room towards the disgruntled shouts. They heard him slam down some kind of cooking utensil, and a weary silence fell over the group. Julian smirked, the rest just looked confused - Pat had an expression of pity on his face.

"I'll go and see if he's ok." Pat walked out of the room to the kitchen, and the Captain decided to follow. They arrived in the kitchen to see Mike sitting, defeated, at the kitchen table in front of two cremated pots of spaghetti. The Captain raised his eyebrows, "Well... good attempt, soldier."

Mike, unaware he was being watched by two concerned ghosts, got up abruptly and marched out the front door. Pat and the Captain looked at each other for a moment, but shrugged it off... until they heard another of Mike's frustrated shouts.  
"Ugh! Of course, they've got the car." They heard him pace on the gravel for a bit, and then he seemed to decide to go on an impromptu walk, as they heard the crunch of gravel start towards the driveway gate.

"Well, that's Michael gone already," The Captain cleared his throat, "and you heard him, it seems Allison and Luna have gone out too. I was rather hoping I could watch the new documentary about German tanks on the Net Flicks."

"Who's gone?" They turned around to see Kitty standing in the doorway, her face laced with concern.

"Uhh," Pat tried to say, but Kitty interrupted, "Allison's gone without telling me, hasn't she? Again!" Her lip quivered, "She does hate me!"  
The Captain sighed, "Katherine, that's utter nonsense. And you know it. Now, I'm sure she didn't mean to upset you." "And," continued Pat, "you can't really blame her for not telling us, we don't exactly make it easy for her to leave."

"Oh, yes, I guess I can be a little clingy." Kitty admitted. Julian snorted, appearing behind her, "A little?" The Captain shot him a disapproving glance - Julian, of course, chose to ignore it.

"What's goings on?" Mary enquired, as the rest of the ghosts piled into the room. "Yeh! Why we no do club?" Robin added.  
"Oh, nothing, we can get right back to it - come on everyone, if you're all still up for it." Pat said cheerfully. As they all returned to the day's entertainment, the Captain couldn't help but wonder what Allison and Luna could be doing at such short notice. At least they can leave when they wish, he sighed internally, clasping his swagger stick firmly under his arm. With a last quick glance out the kitchen window, he joined the others.

——/——/——

Luna was really enjoying the ride. She looked up at the tree branches above them and marvelled at the mottled sunlight on the ground - it was a perfect day. Even the movement of the horse walking beneath her felt more natural as the ride went on; she gradually found the rhythm of it, which made it much more comfortable. She turned to smile at Allison behind her. "Enjoying the ride?" Allison asked. "Yup!" Luna said happily, before turning back to pet her horse some more. She was beginning to grow rather fond of it.

"Ok, we need to ride along the road for a bit to get access to the next bridleway, and then we'll loop round and return to the stables - everyone good with that?" Isabelle asked. Once she had received confirmation from everyone, they went ahead and joined the road, the tarmac clacking loudly under the horses' hooves.  
It was a narrow countryside road, surrounded by tall hedgerows that occasionally offered a hole through which vast fields of meadow could be seen. It's wonderful out here, thought Luna, and she found herself slightly disappointed that it would have to end soon. Still, it was very close to Button House, so she was sure she could always come back another time.

Though she was soon brought out of her dreamlike stupor. She snapped her attention to the front of the ride as Isabelle shouted a quick warning, "I can hear a car coming, stay calm and stand where you are - the car should pass slowly. They should need to slow down anyway, there's a corner here."  
Sure enough, a car came around the bend and the horses pricked their ears forward as it approached.  
But it showed no sign of slowing down.  
Isabelle and Ariel were both making the hand signal for 'slow down', but the driver paid no attention, and the narrow road suddenly seemed like the most impossible of passages. The car looked too wide. 

The car roared towards them, and Luna felt her horse come up from beneath her.  
Time seemed to slow down completely, and all her senses became both numbed and heightened.

She saw a blur of red metal and felt the rush of wind as the car rocketed past. She heard the panicked whinnies of the horses. She saw the outline of her horse's rearing silhouette against the sky. She felt the pull of gravity as she fell. She felt, for a split second, a sharp pain in her skull. 

Then all she saw was black.


	5. Diary of a dead girl walking

"Luna, Luna, are you there?"  
Groaning, Luna forced her eyelids open, squinting at the bright light filling the room. She slowly caught up with her brain as she realised she was in hospital. Looking to her right, she saw Allison clutching her hand - a concerned but relived smile came over her when she saw Luna was awake. Mike was also there, but was fast asleep in an armchair across the room, snoring loudly.  
"Goodness, Luna, you scared me to death." Allison sighed heavily, turning to Mike, "Mike, wake up!"

Mike woke with a start, "Oh, hey, Luna! You're alive!"  
Luna chuckled, but quickly regretted it as a sharp pain shot down her left side. "Agh, I feel horrible," she groaned, "what happened?"  
Allison looked at her and squeezed her hand tightly as she began, "Well, you had quite a nasty fall - your horse reared and bucked when the car sped past, entirely the driver's fault, not yours. You were unconscious for 2 days. Luna, I was so scared." She took another shaky breath before continuing, "They scanned you when the ambulance got you here; no serious head trauma thankfully, but you have 6 stitches where your head struck a rock. And you managed to fracture 2 ribs. Not bad for a day out, don't you think?" She tried to joke, and Luna cracked a weak smile.

"So, when am I allowed out of here?" Luna asked, already sick of lying in a hospital bed - it only reminded her of painful memories. Allison picked up on this, "Um, well they said you should stay in for at least another day so they can keep an eye on you, but you should be able to come home tomorrow. Mike says he wants to bake you a cake." She laughed lightly, deliberately poking fun at her husband.   
"Hey! That was supposed to be a surprise!" He exclaimed, crossing his arms in a childlike grudge, but a small smile giving his amusement away.  
"I'll stay here though," Allison said, "and Mike's gonna go back and make sure the house is still standing, right Mike?"  
"Yup. I'll be here at 10am tomorrow to pick you guys up, see you soon."

——/——/——

Mike felt a little on edge as he approached the house and parked the car in the driveway. He'd of course been alone with the ghosts before, and he wasn't scared of them anymore - just a little wary. Allison had given him some instructions, and then he'd get to bake the cake.   
Hmm, what flavour? Chocolate? He thought for a second. Yeah. Chocolate.

He entered the house, set his keys down and said loudly, "Hey, um, ghosts? Allison told me to tell you something, so, uh, can you let me know when you guys are all here? Could you, like, knock once on the kitchen door or something?"  
He looked around for a moment before heading into the kitchen to start setting out the ingredients he would need, and checking that they had everything.  
"Do you hear that, everyone?" Pat said; he had been playing chess with Robin, since Julian had had enough of the game. Or had enough of losing the game anyway. "Michael has a message for us!"

The Captain snapped to attention as he heard this, "I'll get the others." He turned on his heel and marched through the wall.

——/——/——

Once all the ghosts were gathered together around the kitchen table, watching Mike set out the flour, eggs, sugar and weighing scales, the Captain nodded to Julian.  
He sighed, "You know, I'm a gift. Not a tool."   
The other simply raised their eyebrows. "Fine, fine, fine!" He grumbled, as he strained all his concentration on hand and the door.  
*Knock*  
Mike looked up with a start, "Oh, cool, ok... You're all here? Ok, right." He looked vaguely towards the ceiling as he addressed them, "Luna is in the hospital at the moment, and she's been in a coma for about 2 days - you've probably noticed she hasn't been back yet."   
He must've known the ghosts would react at this, as he gave them a few seconds to process before he continued. They all looked around at one another, concern written across their expressions, but Pat motioned for them all to keep quiet so they could hear the rest of what Mike had to say.   
"Allison is with her too, she's fine though, but Luna had a rather nasty head injury and cracked a few ribs. She's been given the all clear to come back tomorrow, but Allison thought it'd be good to let you guys know. So, uh, that's it." He gave a small smile and awkward thumbs up to the air, before turning back to reading the recipe.

"So that's why they've been gone so long," mused Pat.   
"I thought it was a little unusual." Thomas agreed, sighing heavily.  
"I knew it! I knew something terrible must've happened!" Kitty wailed. The rest of the ghosts didn't know quite what to do or say after this news, so one by one they drifted off to continue whatever they were doing.   
Only the Captain and Thomas remained.

"You know, I wonder if she'll be able to see us now." Thomas wondered out loud, looking at the Captain. He nodded, holding his swagger stick between his hands as he pondered the possibility, "Well, I don't know what to expect, Thorne - but, whatever happens, at least she's alive."   
They both stood there a while, thinking to themselves about the days to come if, indeed, she could see them. Thomas quite liked the prospect of having someone new to recite his poetry to. The Captain, on the other hand, was at a loss of what to do. He decided to simply wait it out and see which way the tide turned, and perhaps try to help Allison if she found she had to do the explaining.  
Returning to the activities of the day seemed futile with the current events on his mind, so he chose to go for a long walk around the perimeter of the grounds, announcing his intentions and bidding Thomas a good evening.   
For an odd second or two, Thomas thought about joining him. But I hate walks? He thought. So where the hell did that come from? Puzzled at his own thoughts, the poet walked purposefully to his sighing place.

——/——/——

"Mike, could you help Luna out of the car?" She gave him the sideways look that he'd learnt to interpret as 'I need to talk to the ghosts alone, so please stall for a minute or two'.  
Allison rushed into the house, "Guys!" She whisper-yelled, trying not to be heard by Mike and Luna who were getting out of the car and starting to walk slowly towards the house. "Pat! Hi, um where is everyone?" She looked around, noticing the very out-of-character lack of ghosts.  
"After Mike told us about everything, we thought - well, the Cap and I insisted - that we stay in our rooms or just out of the way for today, just in case we freak Luna out." Pat explained, gesturing to the figure of Mike half carrying Luna across the gravel.  
Allison smiled appreciatively, "Thanks, Pat. I don't actually know if she can see you, so could you do me a quick favour and fetch Fanny?"

Luna thanked Mike for helping her to the house, but insisted she could walk fine on her own now. She entered the living room to see Allison with someone who was either in fancy dress or a straight up posho.   
"Oh, hello child, I don't believe we've met." the old lady greeted in a very upper class British accent, her grey/cream dress seeming to Luna like a costume from an old drama rather than an everyday garment.  
"Um, no, hi - I'm Luna, nice to meet you." She managed to say, trying not to stare too obviously at the strange woman.

Allison's face dropped instantly, and the woman next to her looked pityingly at Luna before glancing sideways at her pointedly. What's going on, thought Luna, puzzled at both their reactions. At that same instant, a man in a WW2 uniform came striding into the room. "Ah, well that's pretty conclusive. She can both see and hear us!" He smiled warmly at her as he came to a stop on the other side of Allison, clasping his swagger stick under his arm. Ok, this is weird now, she thought, glancing anxiously at Allison for an explanation.

"Right, Luna, I think you should sit down for a second." Allison began, her voice quieter as she tried desperately to think of the best way to break it to her. Bloody hell, I wish I'd planned this better. How on earth do I explain this?   
It had taken her a while to come to terms with it, but she was also incredibly scared and freaked out. At least I can help her understand.

Luna looked questioningly at Allison, who made her way over to the nearest sofa and gestured for Luna to join her. The old lady and the soldier guy sat down on the sofa opposite. The rest of the ghosts, having gotten bored with 'staying out of the way' had come down from their rooms and were eavesdropping from the two adjoining doorways on either end of the room. All but Mary and Robin, who were far too busy not caring. And Humphrey, of course, who was god-knows where.

Luna nodded for Allison to begin. "Ok, so you can see and hear these guys, right?" She asked, gesturing to the two on the other sofa. They smiled at her, and she turned back to Allison, "Um, yes? Is this some kind of trick? Of course I can see them - I can see you, can't I?" She laughed, "And why are they dressed for some kind of period drama?"  
Fanny raised her eyebrows at this, and the Captain looked almost amused, but both also wore sympathetic expressions. They knew this could go from good to bad very quickly.

"Luna," Allison said after a few beats, "do you remember when I had that accident earlier this year?"  
Luna nodded again. "Well, I was also in a coma - it was a bit longer than yours, about 2 weeks if I remember correctly. But anyway, when I woke up it all seemed fine. Until I got back here." She paused, deciding just to get to the point.  
"I could see, and can see, the same people you can now." Allison inclined her head to the two on the sofa, Luna glanced at them again. "I don't get it, Ali, what do you mean? Of course we can see them, they're there!"   
"That's the thing, Luna." She took a deep breath, and shifted a bit on the sofa to face Luna directly. "They're dead."

A few moments of deadly silence passed. Luna looked wide-eyed at Allison, "Very funny, Ali, but I'm really tired at the moment, can we save the jokes for later?" She chuckled lightly, but soon fell silent, seeing how Allison's face stayed sombre. "Ali, come on, that's not funny." Luna stood up quickly, wincing at the pain in her ribs.  
She looked back at the people on the sofa, and stared as they nodded at Allison's words. It's true. Their expressions said, but Luna couldn't - wouldn't - believe it.

"I'm gonna go to my room, I'd like to sleep on my own bed - hospital beds suck." She said, hoping to coerce Allison into breaking character and admitting it was all a joke. But it didn't happen. Allison just nodded and sighed, she'll believe me eventually.  
After Luna had left the room, Fanny spoke up, "You know, it would have been better if she had seen one of us go through a wall, or perhaps try to touch us - that's hard to fake."   
The Captain interjected, "Yes, but that's quite a big shock to experience, especially after a traumatic event. She probably would have believed Allison even less, concluding that it was all a dream or concussion-induced hallucination. Just like Allison did."  
Allison narrowed her eyes at the Captain, but agreed nonetheless. It was impossible to explain in one go, and even harder for Luna to believe her. It pained her, but Allison realised the best option was to let Luna figure it out for herself. At least she could be there for her to comfort her.   
And at least she'll have someone who truly believes her. Of course, Mike believed her now, but there was a hard few days in which she thought she was going insane. 

——/——/——

Luna arrived at the first floor hallway breathing heavily. Christ, those stairs seem steeper than before, she thought, catching her breath and clutching her side as she made her way to her room.  
She was so confused, and her thoughts were muddled with the events of the few days before and after her accident. Time seemed to blur, the whole last week was almost indecipherable.  
Ali is acting really weird today, I've never seen her so... or maybe I just need to sleep.

After what seemed like a mile trek, she finally arrived at her doorway. Pushing the door open, she froze.  
In her room, with their back turned to her, someone was going round each of her plants on the windowsill, singing softly. She stared, stiff with fright, as she realised that this woman was covered in... soot?? Her hair was all burnt and messy, the clothes she was wearing were also burnt and dusty with ash - yet no sign of any dirt was anywhere in the room, which was odd considering how grimy this woman appeared to be.   
"Um, hi? Excuse me?" Luna said, trying to get their attention. The woman spun round, her hands nervously clutching her frock. "What are you doing in my room, and uh, who are you?" She tried to ask, but the woman seemed very shy, as she turned and ran away... through the wall. 

What. On. Earth.

"Uhh, ok, I need to..." she went to go back out of the room, "ALLISON!!" Luna shrieked as she turned the corner, falling silent with shock as she collided with something. Well, 'collided' being the operative word - she knew she hit something, she saw it, but she also fell straight through it. She landed on the wooden floor heavily, but managed to catch herself mostly on her hands.   
Looking up at what could have possibly been there, she saw - with horror - the headless body of a person wearing red clothing ambling clumsily away down the hallway.   
Momentarily paralysed with fear, she stayed huddled on the floor. Then, she screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo.... she can finally see the ghosts! 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think of this chapter, also it'd be great to get opinions on whatever the hell is going on with Thomas and the Captain.   
> Not even I know 😂 It obviously isn't the plot of the story, but it could be a sub-plot thing?  
> Do you ship them? Should I write about them more (keeping in mind I refuse to do anything more than fluff), or should I just keep it as a kind of peripheral relationship/friendship/bromance type thing? 
> 
> Let me know, I'm open to suggestions :)


End file.
